


9: “When’s the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [9]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Chores, Cleaning, Gay, Gwen is scary, M/M, Petty Argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	9: “When’s the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom?”

**9: “When’s the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom?”**

* * *

"Okay that's it." Gwen Tennyson hissed as she dropped the bucket, spray bottle and wipes on the ground. She was tired of being the only one that cleaned up after themselves.

"Gwennnnnnnn! Move you're blocking the game!" Ben Tennyson whined. He didn't even try to look around his cousin as he still kept paying at his game.

"It doesn't matter anyway babe. Your about to lose anyway." Kevin joked as he continued beating out combinations on the controller.

"Not today!" Ben yelled.

Gwen felt her eye twitch as her cousin smack his omnitrix turning into Grey Matter. The newly emerged alien began to aggressively start jumping on the controller buttons as his alien intelligence begins to tell him the exact why he can win the game.

"Not fair Tennyson!" Kevin roared as he starts attacking the controller harder.

Ben laughs still jumping on the controller, "Love you too Kevin!"

"Okay Enough!" Gwen snapped. She uses her power to circle the two controller and hold them in the air above both boys. Both boys freeze watching the scene until they both die for the lack of being able to protect themselves from the giant beast.

"Gwen!"

"Tennyson!"

"No! One of you are going to clean the bathroom! I don't care who but one of you will because I'm tired of cleaning up behind you two. Now I'm going out Julie and when I come back to the bathroom better me cleaned. Bye."

* * *

Ben and Kevin shared a look as the front door closed Gwen. "Not it!" Both boys yelled at the exact thing.

"This is your house Tennyson you need to clean it. I'm just a guest." Kevin stated looking smug as he leaned back into the couch.

Ben gave his boyfriend a dry look. "When's the last time your slept at your own house Kevin?"

"That's completely unrelated to this conversation. Beside when’s the last time you cleaned the bathroom?"

"When’s the last time YOU cleaned the bathroom?"


End file.
